muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Earl
Michael Earl Davis is an American puppeteer who has performed in many Muppet and non-Muppet productions. Credits * Sesame Street - Puppeteer and voices of Mr. Snuffleupagus, Forgetful Jones, Slimey the Worm, Poco Loco, Honkers, Polly Darton and many other Anything Muppets for three seasons (1978-80) * Team America: World Police - Lead Terrorists * Men in Black II - Puppet Alien * Shrek - Motion capture Shrek body suit * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth - Ms. Flossy * Geo Kids - Remote Control Puppeteer * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? - 5 Lead Voices * Dinosaurs - Refrigerator Monster * The Rory Story - Buster Chops * Pat the Bunny * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth - Ms. Flossy * Ticktock Minutes - Dr. Ticktock * Sesame Street: Sing Yourself Silly! - Various Muppets * Sesame Songs: Rock & Roll - Various Muppets * Sesame Street: Learning About Numbers - Various Muppets * Sesame Street 20th Anniversary Special - Muppet Performer * The Jim Henson Hour - (Pilot) Additional Muppet Performer * Muppet Wildlife PSA’s - Muppet Penguin * Little Muppet Monsters - Muppet Penguin * The Muppets Take Manhattan - Additional Muppet Performer * Mr. Mom - Mr. Snuffleupagus (Archive footage on TV) * Simon - Commune Member * John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together - Muppet Performer * The Dark Crystal - Additional Muppet Performer (Puppet Test) * The Muppet Movie - Aditional Muppet Performer, operating Fozzie Bear, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Janice, Zoot, Scooter, Beaker and others when lead muppeteer was performing another one of their characters in the same scene. * Theodore Rex - The Reverend * Funnybones - Dr. Ticktock * GeoScout - Dr. Ticktock * Rock Along with Bo Peep - Sleeter the Mouse * Media Mania - Mortimer Monster * Life on Earth - Alien, MTV Music Video * Digimon Tamers - Mr. Akiyama - Voice * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Ira Gation (voice) From IMDB Michael Earl has been secretly entertaining millions of people for more than 25 years. A four-time Emmy Award-winner and Jim Henson Protege, Michael performed the original "Shrek" character in a motion-capture development test film for DreamWorks, and puppeteered lead characters in Paramount Pictures' "Team America" - the all-marionette feature written and directed by Trey Parker and Matt Stone of “South Park.” He is the co-creator, writer, lyricist and puppet star of PBS' "Ticktock Minutes" - winner of 12 Emmy Awards, two Parents' Choice Awards and numerous other honors. Earl began his professional career at age five acting in a Curad bandaid TV commercial. Two years later he was tapped to be the original "Is It Soup Yet?" kid for Lipton. The spot ran for three years, the first in a series of wildly popular commercials that over the next decade became one of the most successful ad campaigns in history. Michael's other childhood interests included music and magic, but his passion for puppetry is what propelled him toward his emerging goals. At 18, Michael moved from his hometown of Livermore, California to New York City where he quickly landed a job working for world-renowned puppetry pioneer Bil Baird, creator of the marionettes for the movie "The Sound of Music." At 19, Michael won the role of Mr. Snuffleupagus on "Sesame Street" (replacing Jerry Nelson, the originator, 1978-80-three seasons, as Mike Davis) also creating the roles of Forgetful Jones and many others. Oscar the Grouch's pet worm Slimey, Poco Loco, Polly Darton and the Honkers are among his dozens of Muppet characters still seen and enjoyed by millions of children daily. His other Muppet credits include "The Muppet Movie," "The Muppets Take Manhattan," "John Denver and The Muppets," "Little Muppet Monsters," "The Jim Henson Hour," "The 20th Anniversary Muppet Special," "Sesame Street's 20th Anniversary Special" and "Dinosaurs." Michael and Brian Muehul were invited by Jim Henson to workshop character ideas with Brian Froud for The Dark Crystal. He also appeared (as a puppet Alien) opposite Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones in "Men In Black II." A New York-trained actor/singer/dancer, he has appeared in and/or sung on numerous television commercials (M&M's, Pepsi, Crest, Kit Kat, Planter's, Fandango, etc...), movies, stage and TV shows. He has acted with Whoopi Goldberg, danced with Gregory Hines and clowned with Victor Borge. For the Broadway stage, Michael created the role of Noel Petard in Sid & Marty Krofft's critically acclaimed "A Broadway Baby." His other stage work includes Audrey II in "Little Shop of Horrors" ("You'll marvel at Earl's skill!" - LA Times) and his 1998 biographical musical one-man show "Pure Imagination!," which he wrote and performed in Los Angeles and New York to much acclaim. Michael is a seven-time Emmy nominee and in 1995, won his first Emmy Award for his performance as Dr. Ticktock in "Ticktock Minutes," produced by Mississippi Educational Television. In subsequent years he was awarded three more Southern Regional Emmys for his lyric writing (in collaboration with composer Randy Klein) on the PBS interstitials, which are currently distributed on CD and DVD by BMG Music. Earl has mentored and/or coached many of today's most successful TV and film puppeteers, including Drew Massey, Kevin Carlson and Sean Johnson. He has served as a puppetry consultant to such entertainment companies as MCA/Universal, Warner Bros. and Disney, working one-on-one with the Vice President of Disneyland Entertainment to conceive, develop and write puppet- and non-puppet live events. He has toured the U.S. giving concerts for children and their families, combining his talents as a singer, songwriter and puppeteer. In 1997 he created, wrote, co-produced and performed five educational puppet videos for City of Hope National Medical Center which are currently being used by pediatric nurses to help prepare young cancer patients for treatment. Over the years, he has worked one-on-one with countless children and adults, teaching them puppet making and performance through such organizations as the Los Angeles Department of Cultural Affairs, Mark Taper Forum/Music Center, California Youth Theatre, L.A.'s Best, Puppeteers of America, L.A. Inner City Arts, Beverly Hills Parks & Recreation, The Sycamores, L.A. Unified School District, Art Share L.A., Hollywood Arts Council and the Los Angeles Human Relations Commission. In 2002, Michael created the "Puppet Power!" program through California Youth Theatre, where he taught, built, directed and produced the first annual Ivar Puppet Festival, involving 150 L.A. Unified School District teens from two different high schools building dozens of giant 15-foot puppets they performed at the Ivar Theatre in Hollywood. The event was a sold-out success and covered by the L.A. Times and the L.A. Daily News. Michael Earl lives in Venice, California, where he continues to encourage, instruct and strengthen children of all ages through the imaginative use of music and puppetry.'' Trivia *During his time on Sesame Street, he was an understudy for Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, but never actually performed the bird on Sesame Street. However, he did puppeteer Big Bird in the finale of The Muppet Movie. He did not perform Big Bird's voice. External links * imdb * Center for the Arts, Eagle Rock Davis, Michael Earl